U.S. Pat. No. 8,903,094 of the same applicant claims a node for reticular structures, mainly designed to form scaffolding, based upon the use of upright standards or posts upon which ledger and tie tubes meet at various heights, together with stiffening braces laid obliquely or diagonally. Each upright standard in the truss or scaffolding obtained on the basis of the node claimed in such patent of invention, is fitted with a number of fixed rings in regular and suitable distribution, the rings being shaped as a diabolo, which defines a double annular pan facing opposite directions, suitable for receiving the clamping effect of the respective couplings provided to such end on the ledger and tie tubes, a part of the coupling being fixed and the other mobile in order for a wedge to be used for tightening during assembly.
Though the node having the aforesaid features fully effectively and pleasingly solved the problems inherent in conventional scaffolding, its drawback was that its cost was higher than what was desirable.